Example embodiments of inventive concepts relate to depth information calculation, and more particularly, to a depth sensor using a time of flight (TOF) principle, depth information error compensation methods thereof and signal processing systems including the depth sensors.
When a depth sensor using time of flight (TOF) does not detect a plurality of pixel signals simultaneously by using a plurality of signals having a phase difference of 0°, 90°, 180° and 270°, the depth sensor may detect the plurality of pixel signals by using the plurality of signals having the phase difference by time lag.
However, while the depth sensor detects the plurality of pixel signals by using the plurality of signals having the phase difference by time lag and when a target object moves quickly or laterally, the depth sensor may measure depth information including a depth information error.